Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method for mounting a stator core on a generator and a generator using the same, and more particularly, to a method for mounting a stator core on a generator, a generator, and a stator core assembly wherein the working time required when the stator core is mounted on the inner peripheral surface of a frame body is reduced.
Background of the Related Art
A generator rotates by a power device operating by various energy sources and produces power through the rotating force. The generator includes a stator on which power induction coils are wound for the power generation and a rotor corresponding to the stator.
The rotor is rotatably disposed inside a frame body as a body of the generator, and the stator is fixedly disposed on the inner peripheral wall of the frame body. Such generation components are commonly applied to small and large-sized generators.
In the related art, the large-sized generator connected to a turbine is more complicated in the structure of the stator and the rotor than the small-sized generator. For example, the coil applied to the stator has a shape of a pipe along which a cooling fluid flows upon the production of power.
If the stator for the large-sized generator is mounted on the inner peripheral wall of the frame body, the stator is fixed thereto by means of various components, for example, key bars mounted in a longitudinal direction of the frame body on the inner peripheral surface of the frame body with given intervals formed along a circumferential direction of the frame body.
As shown in FIG. 1, a key bar 14 is mounted directly on a frame body 10 by means of welding, and as shown in FIG. 2, the key bar 14 is mounted on the frame body 10 by means of spring bars 12.
If the key bar 14 is mounted directly on the frame body 10 by means of welding as shown in FIG. 1, the stator is mounted in the state where the key bar 14 is completely fixed to the frame body 10 after the welding, and in this case, accordingly, there is no difficulty in mounting a donut-shaped stator core bundle on the inner peripheral surface of the frame body 10.
However, if the key bar 14 is mounted on the frame body 10 by means of the spring bars 12, as shown in FIG. 2, the stator in the form of fan-shaped stator core sheets 1 as shown in FIG. 4, not in the form of the donut-shaped stator core bundle as shown in FIG. 3, should be manually mounted on the frame body 10, which causes many inconveniences in the installation.
In this case, as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, a plurality of first fixing jigs 30 is disposed in the longitudinal direction of the key bar 14 so as to align the key bar 14 and the spring bars 12. In this case, if the donut-shaped stator core bundle enters the frame body 10, spatial interferences of the first fixing jigs 30 occurs.
So as to remove the above-mentioned problem, accordingly, the interference between the first fixing jigs and the stator core bundle should be removed, and the precise alignment of the key bars has to be achieved so that dove tails of the key bars are precisely fitted to key bar grooves of the stator core sheets in the state where no interference between the first fixing jigs and the stator core bundle occurs. Further, there is a need to provide a conveyor capable of conveying the stator core bundle laminated at the outside of the frame body to the inner peripheral surface of the frame body and mounting the stator core bundle thereon.